1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicles driven by continuous loop tracks. More particularly, this invention relates to a means and method for removing debris from the drive wheels of such track-driven vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
During recent years, the agricultural industry in the United States has seen an explosion in new technology aimed at reducing compaction in the fields. Track-driven tractors are rapidly gaining acceptance as alternatives to traditional wheeled tractors in order to reduce compaction. Although these track-driven tractors solved many of the problems of their wheeled counterparts, they present some disadvantages of their own.
One common obstacle to track efficiency is the buildup of cornstalks and other field debris in the power trains of the tractors. This impairs efficiency and produces premature wear on the power train and belt or track. Farmers currently remedy this situation by stopping the tractor and removing the chaff manually, which results in significant downtime. Manufacturers of track-driven tractors have been actively searching for a solution to this problem. One manufacturer has installed permanent, rigidly mounted shields to block the flow of chaff. However, these shields merely create a new area in which debris can be lodged. Other solutions have typically involved the use of a stationary blade which is mounted so as to engage the drive wheel. These stationary scraper blades or bars tend to clog, wear, require adjustment over time, and may present serious pinch hazards.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved means and method for removing debris from the drive wheel of a track-driven vehicle.